bham101fandomcom-20200215-history
Big Brother 2
The second season of Bham101's Big Brother is set to premiere on July 7, 2013, which is three days after the finale of the previous season. Format See format from the previous season In a change from the previous season, four houseguests who were previously on Big Brother (US) and Survivor (US) (who were voted out early) entered as leaders for three of the new houseguests. The twist works similar to that of Big Brother 14 (US) with some modifications. The leaders can still be eligible to win Head of Household, Power of Veto, and $500,000. They can still be eligible to be nominated and evicted before any of their team members. If a leader wins Head of Household, all members of his/her team cannot be evicted for that week. If a newbie wins Head of Household, his/her leader cannot be evicted for that week. As always, the Head of Household will still nominate two houseguests for eviction. However, the leader (team members if a leader wins Head of Household) will decide on a third nominee. All team members must agree on all three nominees; otherwise the entire team will be nominated for eviction instead, and the Power of Veto competition would be cancelled. If all three team members are evicted, the leader will not be eligible to compete for the next Head of Household competition, but will be immune from the following nominations. If a leader is evicted, the team will lose their eligibility to compete in any Head of Household competition until the twist expires. However, they will not be immune from eviction. The twist will be effective until after the week 5 eviction or until all leaders are evicted (whichever comes first). Houseguests Advertisements revealed that 16 HouseGuests will be moving in to the Big Brother house; 12 of which were revealed in the commercials, while four more houseguests were revealed at the premiere. Leaders As a twist for this season, four players who were previously on Big Brother (US) and Survivor (US) will enter the game as HouseGuests. These four houseguests were voted out early in their respective seasons. However, they will lead a team of three of the new players. They will still be eligible to win the $500,000 prize, but if they make it to the final two with one of their team members, the leader will win an addition $100,000 if they win ($10,000 if runner-up). Have-Nots Voting Notes 1: For the first five evictions, the leader/team (if a newbie/leader wins HoH respectively) associated with the winning Head of Household will be immune from nominations for the week. 2: As HoH Karin's leader, Spencer picked five players to be the Have-Nots for the week. 3: As a result of Mikayla's eviction, her remaining team members were no longer eligible to compete in any Head of Household competitions for the remainder of the twist. 4: As the winning Head of Household, Kristen chose one player from each team to be a have-not. 5: As Head of Household, Emily voted to break the tie on Day 27. 6: As HoH Todd's leader, Spencer selected one team to become the have-nots. 7: As a result of Kristen's eviction, her remaining team members were no longer eligible to compete in any Head of Household competitions for the remainder of the twist. 8: As Head of Household, Karin selected four houseguests to be the have-nots.